mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)
This map game is transwikied from http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_Stars_and_Stripes_(Map_Game) Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes. America is a broken nation. It has been over a month since the bombs exploded within the silos on August 9, 2017, while simultaneously DC was destroyed. In the aftermath the nation was sent into chaos. A week later, UN security forces arrived to secure international interests and the National Guards of each state took over in the weeks that followed. The US lies in the verge of collapse. Other nations now lay eyes on America for either their own benefit or to restore the Union. The US lies in the brink of the Second American Civil War. Are you the spark that will set it off? PoD In 2012, President Mitt Romney became elected winning over then president Barrack Obama. In 2013, he begins to repeal some of Obama's policies and begins to send the country toward a more right-wing state. He invades Syria, much to the dismay of the Russians. The Russians decide to declare war on the US and then the Russo-American War begins. This sets off a brutal war between the two countries, thus in the end, with America emerging the final victor by 2015. In 2017, a Russian general named Vladimir Orakov plans to restore Russia to its Soviet Era power, and he hires a rogue Chinese hacker and gets help from a terrorist organization called the Warriors of Freedom(WoF), a terrorist organization dedicated to replacing what they perceive as a "corporate controlled US government". The Chinese hacker hacks the US strategic arsenal causing the nuclear missiles to explode inside the silos, thus causing an environmental disaster. This is simultaneously followed by a nuclear terrorist attack by the WoF on Washington DC, killing the President and most of the US leadership. This sends the US into an anarchy as UN security forces arrive a week after the terrorist strikes. This is followed by foreign forces and Vladimir Orakov launches a coup in Russia, thus deciding to challenge what little remains of the US government, in revenge for the Russo-American War. China decides to join Russia's side. Mexico tries to reclaim its lost land and Canada goes in a grab for the Northern US. The National Guards of each state took over and the US now is on the verge of collapse. The Second American Civil War is about to begin. Rules #Be plausible #3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED! #Nukes are allowed, but are discouraged due to the fact that we don't want to risk anymore damage to the former US. #Mods will be chosen based on plausibility and the number of edits they have made on the Alternate History Wikia #The US will be divided into 50 states initially(plus UN and foreign forces). #Terrorists can be used to blow seats of government, state positions and top generals off. #Turns are by quarter turns. #Have Fun!!!!! Mods Creator:JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 01:15, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Mod: Mod: Mod: Mapmaker: Map . Nations US States Cascadian Republic: This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 03:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) North California - User:Likercat (talk) 10:02, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Central California' Florida - Scarlet Outlaw Nevada New Mexico Wyoming Montana Oklahoma Kansas Nebraska Dakota New Confederacy -Spartian300 (talk) 06:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) New Dixie Republic - Message me when game starts Free Union - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 19:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) : Missouri - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 05:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) New Jersey Allied States: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *New England - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Reformed States. - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Illionios - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Iowa - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Plateau Union - Carolina - SkyGreen24(Party,quotes) Foreign Forces China - Seiga Cuba Japan kingtrevor11 Mexico Canada European Union (E.U.) *British Armed ForcesJordanian (talk) 11:43, September 23, 2014 (UTC) *Deutsches Bundeswehr(German Federal Defense) *Armée Française(French Army) *Forze Armate Italiane(Italian Armed Forces) U.N. Security Forces - Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *Oregon - Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *Maryland - Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *South California- Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) As I stated to their talk pages, any inactive players have been removed. If they return, they may reclaim their nations provided that no one has conquered/ started playing as their nations. The Game Archinves Archive 1 2040 *'China:' China builds up its military, especially the navy, and improves infrastructure, and undergoes some more democratisation. *'North California: '''In the parliamentary elections the National Progress Party beats the Liberal Party and the Japanese Party, we improve our economy. *'Neo-Confederacy: We imporve the military and economy. We vassalize New Mexico and Oklahoma after years of influence, and they are set to become part of the Neo-Confederacy next year. *'''Florida: '''We build up our military and navy. Each city is being rebuilt to hold more people. Immigranys from Cuba, Porta Rico, Mexico, Jamaica. Haiti, Dominican Republic and other Hispanic nations come in flocks to live in our nation. Port cities are being built bigger to hold more ships. We work on our space program. We send out a space robot to leave our solar system and explore the univers. Zeke is elected again for another term as president. * '''Japan. the riseing sun is puting a smokescreen over the west eyes by building up its air force and navy japan is now a real danger. * New Dixie Republic: 'We are building up and upgrading our military. We are also improving our economy. *'Allied States of America: Work on improving the military and navy continues, while we attempt to fix our economy before it develops into a depression or rescission. Research into renewable energy begins, with roughly 8% of our power coming from renewable sources. Research into Atomic energy continues. Work on stimulating the economy continues as New York begins to push for jobs in the research fields, while also beginning a program to put the unemployed to work by building and updating old roads, generating short term jobs. We also begin to offer limited federal aid for student loans, trying to encourage college. We launch our first KEM capable satellite this year, as we begin building our own launch pad in Southern New York. We test our first KEM strike this year. Though it lacks the 100% accuracy desired, 4 out of 10 times it hits it's target dead on and the other 6 times it hits withing 25 meters of it. This strike was nothing more than a metal rod, making it cheap and affordable and multiple can be fired from the same sattilite with out the need to reload. Work on our own space pogrom continues, as research into more destructive variants of the KEM strike begin. With the entrance of the Confederates into the war, the war turns in our favor as our soldiers near Lansing. Work on a new variant of KEM tech begins; self propulsion. This new variants are more comparable to atomic weapons than that of a standard KEM strike. Work on other Work on revitalizing the economy begins as working programs begin putting the people to work reconstructing in the Former GLU territories.New Jersey is Annexed immediatly.. Following the end of the war, Pennslyvania and Deleware are annexed into New York to form the Allied States of America. * United States of New England: '''Following the election of Pro Union Presidents in Massachusetts and Rhode Island, the two states merge into one, quickly drafting a new Constitution based on the US and ASNY constitution. Military and Economy improve. Taking a cue from New York, we begin to develop our own renewable energy, high speed rail system. Research into renewable energy continues, as roughly 25% of our energy comes from renewable sources. Construction of natural gas pipelines continues in order to supply the Area with what it needs.New Hampshire t Joins New England. A second invasion of Conneticut begins. Following the taking of Conneticut, the USNE becomes a tier 1 nation. * '''Reformed States of America: '''Michigan and Wisconsin are United under the Reformed States of America. We work with New York to improve both our economy and their economy. Military also improves. Influence on Dakota begins (Turn 6 of 7) * '''Illinois: We work with New York to improve both our economy and their economy. Military also improves. Influence over Iowa is complete, with them joining the New York Sphere * Iowa: '''Military and Economy Improve * '''U.N: '''We start to import more troops and money into the new areas that were recently "liberated" we start to consolidate our holdings. Economy and Military improve. ** '''Cascadian Dip: '''We politely request that the UN transfers over the former coast of Cascadia as we are a stable nation and that region is stabalized. It seems that the Cascadian people would love to be united once again, and we once the former Cascadian coast is transfered to us we are willing to cooperate with the UN and bring peace to the former US once and for all. * '''Cascadian Republic: '''Washington and Idaho have been united for 20 years now, and thus we form our own national identity, the Cascadian identity. We have went through a lot during these 20 years, including the Canadians and the UN, but we have remained strong and united, but a new threat has emerged, ''the Eastern Threat, which is slowly encrouching upon the West, and thus '''''we request that the nations of Montana, '''Wyoming, North Dakota and South Dakota join us in a coallition against the Eastern Threat. 'Meanwhile we work on improving our infanstructure and our military. Because of our 20 year anniversary there is a massive parade through the streets of our capitals:Spokane and Boise.' 2041 *'China:' China builds up its military, especially the navy, and improves infrastructure, and undergoes some more democratisation. *'Neo-Confederacy:' New Mexico and Oklahoma join the Confederacy, and we begin building up our military. We request that the UN gives us control of Southern Texas. *'Japan:'the japanese lauch 12 warships arm with 50 bombers that heading for hawaii. Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)